Under the Moonlight
by SilverStar56
Summary: Life is like a journey. It has its highs, and it has its lows. It brings about confusion and majesty and things you would never expect. Though for all the great things life can offer you, I don't think life should be given the option to throw you from one world into another. A story inspired by "Catch Your Breath" and "Dreaming of Sunshine"
So… I decided to start writing again!

I'm so sorry for the people who have been supporting my stories but I stopped two (or was it three?) years ago. I was in high school getting ready for applications and that was not fun. AT ALL.

I take back all thoughts that I thought that the application would not be stressful, but it was not only stressful, It was heart wrenchingly terrifying and I honestly thought I was going to break at the end of it.

But its over, and I am now a College Freshie XD So, while i have mountains of work, its not as stressful as before so i'll get back to writing now! (at least until i'm a junior again…)

So, as all people know, Digimon Tri is currently airing and that Anime was my freaking Childhood! It is such a good story and while the next few (Digimon Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Cross wars, etc) were good, I hold Digimon Adventure and 02 close to my heart. These, including Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh were essentially my childhood.

I had so many ideas but I never posted them but since I have time now I'll do as I please and type out all the stories I want. I'll be posting different Digimon fics, as well as one crossover with Yu-gi-oh and a Yu-gi-oh pic, to dedicate to my childhood and in dedication to their revival in this year of 2016 (Digimon Tri and Yu-Gi-Oh The Dark Side of Dimensions).

So without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

 _It was dark._

 _It felt like I was floating constantly in the water and had no direction._

 _Floating aimlessly._

 _But it was warm._

 _And that brought me more comfort than anything at this moment._

…

 _When I first gained awareness in this dark place, I couldn't move any part of my body. I felt incredibly stiff, like I had no freedom at all._

 _But now I can twitch my fingers, even wiggle my toes._

 _Funny how much joy that brought me._

 _For despite the comfort this place brought me, it was so incredibly boring._

…

 _I can hear someone's voice now._

 _It's a soft, mash of sound and I can't really discern the words, but I can tell._

 _Whoever is speaking to me is speaking in a such a gentle voice._

 _This person is kind._

 _I want them to speak longer._

 _I want to keep hearing that voice that is like a soft lullaby._

…

 _This place is getting cramped._

 _It's harder to move around in this place and I find myself fidgeting most of the time now._

 _It's almost as if i'm waiting for something._

 _something is about to happen that will change things as I know it._

 _But what?_

…

 _It's really scary now._

 _The place I lived in suddenly started to shrink._

 _It was squeezing me, and that really hurt and I am so scared right now._

 _But i'm being moved by those movements._

 _To where?_

 _And suddenly, this dark place that I have known for all this time._

Flooded with light.

I couldn't think, couldn't breath.

And suddenly I was being held, and a gust of fresh air went into my lungs.

And I screamed for all its worth because _oh god it is freaking cold and why am I here?! I want to go back to that warm comforting darkness!_

And then I was being held by someone and then that voice reached my ears.

That kind gentle voice that I kept on hearing before.

Slowly, I calmed down. My wails died down to whimpers but my tears still flowed down my face.

I was wrapped up in something, it was warm, but not as warm as before.

Then I was moved to someone, it was that person with the kind voice.

She started to hum, rocking me gently as she held me.

My tears started to stop, and my whimpers died down to hiccups.

It wasn't as warm as that dark place.

But it was still comforting.

Feeling drowsy, and in a comfortable position.

I drifted off to the land of dreams again.

…

Time passed in a way that didn't really have meaning for me.

I woke up when I wanted to, ate when my stomach complained so, and slept as my body commanded me to do.

It was peaceful for this time period.

I didn't cry too much, most of the time I was quiet. Crying was tiring, so most of the time I just whimpered to get that kind person's attention.

But beside the kind person was another person now.

I don't really recognize who that is, but this second person had a lower voice. Just as kind and gentle as the first person.

This person liked to hold me a lot. He would rock me gently the rare moments I did cry, and hum in the low timbre voice to send me to sleep.

I really like that person, just as much as the first person.

…

The world is kind of blurry.

Its filled with color but at the same time, I cannot define the shapes around me.

It frustrates me, because its a colorful place and I can tell unlike the dark place that was just black, this place had lots of colors shaded in different shapes.

To me though, those shapes were more like blobs.

But the two kind people were really easy to tell from all the other shapes.

They were these huge blobs that always appeared in my line of sight.

They looked kind of funny.

So most of the time, I ended up laughing in their face.

I wonder if i'm being rude to these kind people.

…

I can move, but not really.

It feels like I can move my hands and feet, but its more like i'm swinging them wildly around most of the time now.

But that's it, I can't really move my body the way I want to.

 _Why can't I move? This is supposed to be easier than it should be._

Its irritating in ways I cannot describe, I feel like yelling because of this odd obstacle in my way.

So I decided to try to move.

I huffed and huffed and wiggled and fidgeted.

And In one movement using up all my strength!

 _Fwoomp!_

I am on my back now!

Success!

This momentous moment brought me so much joy that I just kept on giggling the whole time, though I was really tired.

I heard squeals in the background though.

…

I woke up one day with a feeling of trepidation.

Blinking my eyes and yawning slightly, I turned to move into a more comfortable position when I blinked my eyes.

I could see the shapes now.

They were so much more defined than I thought it would be. There was shapes of things that I recognized.

Like the crib I was in, the bars and the wood carvings and beyond that. Whatever that was in the room had shape and that brought me joy.

And it made smile and babble nonsense until I saw my hands.

My hands were pudgy, stiff, inflexible and _small._

 _Were they supposed to be this small?_

And then the drop in my stomach came as I felt something bubble in my chest.

My eyes roamed about my body. It was so different than what I remembered, _I was supposed to be longer, with tanner skin. Why are my arms so short?! Why are my feet so stubby?!_

And by accident, I looked into the mirror that was placed beside my crib.

Reflected was a baby with white unmarred skin. A round chubby face with a cute small nose and pouty lips. Red hair that was still very short barely reaching the baby's shoulders and stunning green eyes.

 _I don't have green eyes or red hair. I have black eyes and black hair. My nose was never that small, why don't I look like me?!_

I blinked and the baby blinked.

My eyes widened as the reflection did the same.

 _Oh god is that me?_

Suddenly I was beset with confusion and dread and _Why am I a baby, Oh god, what the hell is **happening to me!**_

I screamed.

* * *

And that's the end of the prologue! Kind of vague isn't it? I wanted to write a realistic but not so realistic OC where she was reborn into a new world.

So how do you think of it?

But my idea of rebirth is that you wouldn't really understand what the hell is going on until your thoughts are in order.

In this story, I put the main character going through the process of rebirth to have short, sparse and simple thoughts because she was really blurred and doesn't really understand what is going on. Death is really traumatic and scary and you don't really remember what had just happened since its really frightening.

Just with vague moments to think, eh? this doesn't seem right so that while my character is there, she really isn't yet, at least until the end.

Because I would like to think that as a baby, you can't really process much around you in the beginning. You would just be kind of there but not really there.

So I put it in the way that once she could properly see, she started to realize, that something was not really right.

By the way, have you noticed that I have't named the character yet? The character is a girl but the name is still up in the air, so if you have any suggestions shoot me a PM.

Also we won't really get into the Digimon Arc until quite a while, but there some character building and relationship building before that and yes you will see some of the characters soon enough. Just not the Digimon yet.

There will be lots of confusion and anxiety in this story and cute moments and light hearted moments as well.

Do note though since this Digimon Story is based on the Japanese ages, there will be fluff, but no romance. I think that as eleven year olds, your too young to really process love. Maybe in 02 perhaps.

So look forward to the next chapter, and please review and maybe give me ideas?

Peace out!


End file.
